


Atelier Hakuno

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, アトリエ | Atelier & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: What happens when you play FGO and Atelier Iris at the same time.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Kiritsugu/Irisviel von Einzbern, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Atelier Hakuno

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno looked over at her fellow Mana. As usual, Cu, the Mana of Battle, was talking about some mortal mage to Kiritsugu, the Mana of Death. Cu didn’t want his fellows of the Chulainn horde to find out he had gone over himself with a mortal and chose to get as much intelligence how to act within the humans from the other Mana. It was not too well known, but it was true that the Mana had a pact with an alchemist. What was even less known was that his alchemist was a homunculus and the two had gotten married.

Hakuno, the Mana of wishes and dreams, already knew the two were going to have a little girl. She had met with her the last time Kiritsugu needed something to help get his wife away from the clan that created them and knew he wouldn’t get too far without his wife making a wish to live after the spell keeping her with the family was upset with her. The head of that family was well known to the rest of the Mana as a persona non grata after a century ago when all mana had noticed the crimes the family committed with their magic. The desertion of the Mana that allowed them to attempt such a thing ever again had left them…. terribly angry with the Mana. To the point that some had to be rescued from being captured and killed. The entire reason Kiritsugu was around the family of theirs in the first place to meet his lovely wife Iri. He finished releasing those captive and carved his way in and out to them.

Iri… was a surprise.

One the entire family was going to use after they found out her husband was a spirit of mana to make their spells work all over again.

Cu, Hakuno, and Robin – a Mana of wood – were a team the worried husband gathered to make his way in and out with his family after finding out his precious wife was going to be used and discarded after they found out she was pregnant with his child. The child they were going to use to make their family magic come back to them with. The fools.

The fact that that family only had Iri and Illya in the end was expected after she was born made perfect sense. You don’t try to take away what a Mana from the darker aspects claimed as theirs. What they claimed as theirs after it was given willingly to them even more so. The fact that it was obvious to Hakuno, who was not even a Mana of love like some others like Marie, meant that the spirit of Death was beyond in love and ready to make sure no one and nothing took them away from him.

The family of von Einzbern, one that had lineage of mana, should have known this. All of them with the Iris lineage had known this as long as they were practicing alchemy and spells associated with the craft. It was literally in their blood.

Back to the present, Hakuno could see Cu celebrating some victory on how to go about wooing the mage. The grin on his face told her that much as did the relief in Kiritsugu’s body language that he finally was free to go back home to his girls. Only…. The look Cu sent her way made Hakuno hope this was not going to involve her participation.

.

* * *

.

“So I need a home in the mortal plane. I heard you were settling out there again to work as an alchemist. Thought you might want a ‘hired guard’ to help with your claiming to be human.” Cu smirked with a gleam of a plan in his eyes. There was more than a scheme involved in this.

“How is this ‘helping’ my claim to be human?” Hakuno honestly was looking forward to the story he settled on.

“A lass like you moving into a small town by the ruins of Iris’s old city. You know the humans only rediscovered it.” His smirk grew. “Besides no one would claim to go there with how Uruk is in charge of that land. Not with how the greater monsters have been stirred due to the old toys that used to be there.”

“It was a floating city for a reason.” Hakuno pointed out.

“Aye. And now it is a crashed city that fell out of the warp space that was supposed to keep it in its separate dimensional space.” Cu had a very good point. The experiments Hakuno could remember and shards of mana, here Hakuno meant the power like fragments of magic and not the spirits of power elements and ideals made flesh, crystalized there in abundance.

“All of that would attract the most ferocious of beasts. Usually when this happens a greater dragon tends to nest near there. … or one of our more fallen brethren.” Hakuno didn’t say that lightly. A few of their fellow Mana had been harmed by humans too much, or some of the deities and demons that were not uncommon, but not regularly seen by most. Hakuno shuddered at the thought of becoming one of them. At best the body is puppeted as the Mana slept. At worst there was nothing left of the Mana as it was consumed to make something else entirely.

“One of the bigger reasons I want to go with you. We might not be kin, but your egg was hatched near mine. We did grow up together.” Cu was loyalty defined. It made Hakuno feel warm to remember he did see her like his own sister. As well as once more marveling over the fact that Illya was not hatched from an egg like most Mana were. It meant that she could awaken as one later in life, or her decedents if they were around enough mana and had a particular obsession they fielded like their own domain. Hakuno knew that there had been a few in the past that did that. Cu actually met the Mana of _fishing_. Who was mortal at one point even if he did have a Mana in his family tree.

“And the other..?” Hakuno knew that there was a catch there. He did say one of in his reasons.

“Rin is the witch of that town. They’re calling it Fuyuki and she works well enough that Uruk might even call her in charge of it a few years down the line.” Cu admitted shamelessly.

“Rin… wait you mean that really pretty mage that buys potions and gems from me when I opened my traveling shop?” Hakuno may have been a little confused on why a shop in the middle of dungeons worked so well when she wanted to sell of extra things she made with her alchemy, but the fact that it did was still something. Now she wanted to try out a more settled shop now that her adventuring was done for the time. Well… aside from the ruins that fell. She wanted to see what changed there and check and see if it didn’t awaken some great evil. They didn’t need that happening again. The lineage of Mana, or Iris as the Mana knew it by, was not there all the time.

“That’s the one. I’m going to marry that one.” Cu was purely delighted by that fact.

“Does she even know your name?” Hakuno didn’t see them interact and Cu was direct, but she wanted to know that this was not a case of staring at a person and getting attached like most Mana did for a contract. They did get pretty fascinated and infatuated easily.

"She punched me in the face a and called me an idiot for calling her beautiful." Cu was the sappiest she ever saw him.

"You know, you should redo that story of yours you are going to use. I want to say brother. I don't think a hired bodyguard would work well with wooing Rin if you lived with me with that story." Hakuno had turned around, ready to pack all that she needed for her Atelier. 

.....so Cu swinging her up and around gleefully was just as surprising to her as anything. "That's a great idea Hakuno!"

"Hey, wait- put me down Cu I need to pack!"

.

* * *

.

Hakuno looked over at the two fighting in front of her. Or was it flirting. She had made the mistake of inviting Cu with her to go explore the ruins earlier after setting up their home to her expectations. As well as the workshop of hers. Only she was too occupied and missed the fact that he was talking to Rin at the time. Rin really wanted to explore the ruins as well so the duo became a trio. 

"I was just saying that you looked beautiful while you destroyed your enemies." Cu was as excitable as ever over the fact. 

"You idiot of course I could take out my enemies." Rin was on a roll. And easily embarrassed as she was called that mid casting and not only got the opponents, but the six trees next to them as well. It was overkill. 

Hakuno steadily moved away from them. It was fine to be alone in a relative safe place after the enemies were killed off and warned off by that attack. She could let them flirt in peace for a while while she scouted the terrain. It only took a few minutes to find a few things to add to her bag to use for synthesis. As well as get closer to the walls. By now she could only hear the pair as if they were mumbling.

It startled her to find a man sleeping under a tree by the wall. Hakuno looked at him deadpan. Who naps out where monsters could show up. If she stood there a little longer than that contemplating the idiocy of that no one was aware to call her on it. 

"You could get hurt from sleeping out here in a place where monsters are around." Hakuno told him as she gently shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"Ahahahaha! No one would dare do such a thing to me. No beast around here is capable of even harming the grass next to me." Hakuno heard that right next to her ears. Ears that were suddenly a lot closer to her than they were a few seconds ago. Her own body pinned beneath him. The red eyes of his as he pulled back gazed deeply into her own amber gold. 

Hakuno's face went deadpan. 

"Could you get off me and stop staring?" The staring was going along too long for her liking. He released her to allow her to sit in front of the blond stranger to be sitting side by side as, still staring into her eyes.

"Fool, any mongrel would have felt honored to be in that position." The arrogance dripping from those words was astounding. Hakuno didn't think she met anyone that self assured. 

"That's stupid of them." Hakuno had already started to turn away to look into her bags. Some of the things she made had good resistance to breaking, but a few of them... they could be broken and have a very bad reaction outside of the bottle. She missed it entirely when the blonde's eyes widened and his smile turned beyond pleased with her. 

"You still owe me a debt for the touching of my person I intend to collect." He touched her arm as he spoke. The single minded focus of Hakuno's made her jolt a little at the touch, but it was enough to let one of the broken bottles fall and spill over the man and the chain weapon he had wrapped around his arms.

The sudden feeling of being refreshed and healed made the man pause, but the glowing that emerged from the chains was cause to freeze him. A green haired being emerged from the chains and solidified into a person.

"Enkidu!? Is this your contractor? I thought you were with your friend?" Hakuno said before she really thought about it. Enkidu had been one of the unfortunate Clay Mana that got plucked up by a god. She had heard rumors he was blended with a homunculus body crafted by one of the gods. As well as whatever things they might have done to him in their care. He was said to have wandered as an animal for a while before suddenly sending a message that he was fine with a friend. 

....Hakuno didn't envy him. Gods had chased her for so long that she kept hopping back to the Mana realm.

"Hakuno! I missed the use of your healing abilities." Enkidu had already pulled her into a hug with the stranger. "Gil, this is Hakuno! She's like my sister and a very capable alchemist."

'Gil's' arms finally unfroze as he pulled Enkidu into a hug, clutching at Hakuno just as desperately. Hakuno's avoidance of Rin and Cu's flirting was long forgotten.


End file.
